rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Poleslav Clans
The Poleslav Clans are antagonists in both the Renderra and Frostshield storylines. They first appeared in the "Lerepiel Lives" plotline. They are created by Lord Kisin. History Second Age The Poleslav were originally, a fierce clan of Arrenda, starving in the Nomadic lands. They took the original Arrenda ideal that the spirits of departed animals will gift strength to someone who wore their fur, and warped it to also include humanoids. Eventually, one member of this clan took it a step further, eating the flesh of a Saradominist priest he slew. With substantial evidence against them, the Poleslav fled to the Northeasternmost corner of the Fremennik province. It was here, Lerepiel contacted them. Lerepiel did not harm them for their diet. In fact, he promoted it, recruiting the cannibals to his worship. Amazed by his magic, they accepted his offer to join his military. Third Age During the wars, the Poleslav were a menace upon the battlefield. Lerepiel unleashed them upon his enemies in full force, spreading more fear than anything else. Through the aid of the Marcato, the images of Fremennik Born men and women devouring human flesh were sent into the minds of a city before a raid, causing many to run in sheer terror. The most notable occurance of this was during a raid Lerepiel partook in near the fertile land of Forinthry Volcano. On their own, the Poleslav charged into battle, clad in spiked armour and leather, they were known beserkers. Their chaotic hordes were purely unpredictable, leading to widespread ruin and destruction. Fourth Age Upon the end of the wars, the Poleslav continued raiding for their feasts, namely human villages along the ruined Wilderness, and the Fremennik Province. During this time, their main enemies, the Frostshield Clans, had gone through their splits, weakening resistance. A few years later, Lerepiel tried to pull himself back into Gielinor. The Poleslav aided the Marcato in protecting the Ritual Site, hindering Tyrion's progress. The results were a near-apocalypse, until Tyrion swung his sword to end Lerepiel's summoning. The Poleslav remained a nuisance to the Renderra, but focused most of their might against the Frostshields. The two fought back and forth, until the late Fourth Age, where the Poleslav were forced out of the Province by the Frostshields, and into rather inhospitable land along the cliffs of Trollweis mountain. Fifth Age Recently, the Poleslav slowly pushed their boundary back into the Fremennik Province, establishing a village in the Northern areas of the Province, easily escaped by Longships. From here, the Poleslav continued their feasts, hungrily licking their lips as they devoured. The Poleslav were contacted by the Marcato soon, for aid in stopping the Renderra from hindering Lerepiel. The Poleslav obliged, forming an army to march to the summoning site. Meanwhile, the small force at their home caused a distraction for Nathan Renderra, in which he was thrown off the trail of the clan to recover a stolen family artifact. The clan suffered very little. Their main force was at Castle Marcato, holding off the Frostshields who prepared to attack the area. The Renderra soon joined forces, the Fremennik being given more potentcy by the Guthixian Warriors. Finally, Nathan had joined the battle, ending the Marcato ritual. The remaining Poleslav fled, battered, into deeper Wilderness. Slowly, they worked their way towards Taverley, seeking to destroy the Druidic town in retaliation. With Nathan forcing them back, they searched longer for the Horn of Zepalon, an artifact to bring demons back from the trueful dead. That as well, ended in failure. Category:Fremennik Category:Renderra Category:Antagonist Category:Zamorakian Category:Families Category:Faction Tradition Classes Warrior The Standard Poleslav warrior. Clad in Chainmail and hide, they carry large tower-shields and longswords, along with a standard spear. These spears make a Phalanx formation, and double as roasting spits. Expect bulky, slow moving forms in this class. Seer The Magic class of the Poleslav. They mainly fight with 'fake' magic, using molotovs or glass orbs filled with acid. They are highly dangerous, even without rune-based magic, they easily intimidate their foes. Hunter Hunter class fighters are the ranged team. They stick mainly to wooded areas, lean in body, clad in leathers and fur. They are stealthy, armed with daggers and arrows. While they rarely march with the main force, expect scouts to move on the flanks of Hunter-Classmen. Beserker Berserkers are the most dangerous of the standard classes. They charge into battle, unafraid of death, armed with large axes, mauls, and towershields. Their heavy plate makes them frightening, able to take many blows before falling. And when they fall... They usually take a few with them. Captain The Poleslav Captain is considered the worst of the group. An advanced member of the Warrior or Beserker classes, he is capable of shouting in the Demonic Tongue, as blessed by Lerepiel's power himself. Usually, this involves a large strength bonus, or an intimidating roar, but on occasion, it has fire-breath. Be wary of the captains, and dispose of them quickly. Category:Fremennik Category:Renderra Category:Antagonist Category:Zamorakian Category:Families Category:Faction